Story Time Starring Goten
by Shyne Po
Summary: Goten tells Trunks a story that confuses Trunks Review if if you you dont like it flame me make sure you read it all though its only 890 words


Trunks killed his own man Gohan for a whole brick  
Lined him all up and gave him a whole  
Said he wasn't eating he needed his own shit  
And not to mention Gohan was fuckin his old bitch  
But Gohan wasn't a shooter that nigga just sold bricks  
And Trunks was reckless he neva had no pick  
Trunks was like the Alpo Gohan was the Lil Rich  
Two niggas with a dream that plotted on growin rich  
Started as a team but Gohan he got on quick  
Jealously da reason that Gohan got left all stiff  
Got Trunks at da viewing Gohan mom crying to em  
He hug her, tell her whoever did this he gon do em  
From there it was a silence, she ain't condone violence  
But they killed her oldest son so when he said it she just nodded  
And he told her dat eh got her, grimmey at his best  
Like Trunks had a cold you feel it's slimey in his chest  
Yes he had da nerve to carry da casket  
Strapped up before he went he had to carry his ratchet  
He nervous walkin like he tryna carry him faster  
Nigga even grabbed da shovel tryna bury his faster  
Next week he at the mall  
Roley on his arm  
Two bad bitches with him laughin havin a ball  
Seen Gohan brother Goten, Goten could'ntbelieve it  
Same nigga asked him for a front last weekend  
Walkin round da mall Louie on bags Neiman  
With the gold diggin bitches Lil Kee and bad Trina  
He dap Trunks up  
Tryna cap Trunks up  
In his head thinkin "How we gon clap Trunks up"?  
But Trunks ain't worried cause eh strapped Trunks up  
7 days of runnin he already turned it up  
He got Goten burnin up, he ready 2 ride  
He know Trunks a killa but he ready 2 die  
Ahhhhhh smell the death all in the air  
Goten thinkin bout puttin a check all on his head  
But he can't, cause Trunks he done killed his 1st brother  
If he let somebody else do it, it won't mean nothin  
He wanna see him bleedin, he wanna see him gaspin  
Wanna watch him die slow like he sufferin from cancer  
He feel that Trunks did it but he don't really know da answer  
So he gon let it burn  
Until he get confirmed  
Couple months fly by, Trunks on the highrise  
Started flippin, now he got dem chickens in like popeye  
Goten still gettin it, always been a top guy  
He ain't really club, but tonight he gon stop by  
Seen Lil Kee n dem, it was 2or 3 of dem  
Standin in da line he said I'm a pay for me n dem  
Pulled da money out started countin it and teasin em  
U know Kee gold diggin ass wanna b with him  
Slid up need a club told da waiter give me 3 of dem  
Bottles of da spade, now Kee just wanna leave with him  
He said where yo phone at  
She said where u goin at  
He said I'm a slide out  
She said I'm a ride out  
Tole her friends I'll call ya'll 2morrow when I get to my mom house  
The got right up outta dea, took her to his side house  
Soon as they got in the crib, she just blew his mind out  
Wasted off them bottles Goten bought she on the nod out  
But Goten he ain't goin to sleep  
Grab her phone up off da sheets  
Took it to the livin room, Her messages he goin thru  
Scroll up to Trunks name, he text her "what u doin boo? "  
She text him back I'm n da crib, he text her back "U comin thru? "  
She text "Where I'm comin too? "  
He text bacc "1022"  
Woodstock and North Philly, take da e-way to da zoo  
She said dat I'm comin now  
Look at what Goten found  
Got da drop on where Trunks livin at it's goin down  
Couple weeks later Goten on woodstock  
Sittin is da mini van, tinted with his hood cocked  
Trunks just rolled up, Goten got the good drop  
44 in his hand bout to make da hood rock  
Trunks slippin, Goten all dippin  
Walk up on his car like "What's poppin lil nigga"  
Trunks lookin shocked  
His glock was n his box  
So he could'ntgrab for it  
Goten said "Dats ya ass boy"  
He said "U still need dat work dat u asked for? "  
Dropped it all on his lap it wa half raw  
Trunks he lookin crazy he know dis his last straw  
Den Goten just let it go put his brains on da dashboard  
BOW!

"Goten first of all you that wasn't even original second of all that would never happened I mean that didn't even make sense why would I shoot him a gun wouldn't even hurt Gohan that was the worst story I 've ever heard " Trunks told his idiotic best friend

"Alright I got another one for you" Goten said

By the time Goten looked up from his phone Trunks was long gone."Oh well I'll tell him tomorrow."


End file.
